Terrowin (Eratosthenes)
Tyler Richardson, common alias Terrowin Gorvenol Berinon, was born and raised in Edentia. He changed his name and dedicated his life to his modernized form of Knightly Valor after his wife and the rest of his village was savagely killed by bandits. Appearance Terrowin Terrowin stands at a height of 6'11" (Six feet, eleven inches), and has pale white skin due to almost always being either in his armor or inside. He has wide shoulders and is extremely muscular. He has short, dark brown hair, and heterochromia, with a green lef eye and hazel right eye, and a short beard. Terrowin's Armor His armor is a custom-made Plate suit made by his friend, Noah Grilderburr. It is a suit of armor infused with Terrowin's Arc, creating a suit of armor stronger than most all before. The helmet is a close helmet with a split-visor, and when the visor is down a gold light (Terrowin's Arc) can be toggled at will, displaying a HUD to Terrowin containing battle statistics and quick information about his health and his gun; a gold light runs down each side of the cranium, and it splits at the back and turns off when Terrowin removes the helmet. The torso is guarded by a cuirass with an angular bevor about the neck and an aesthetic, heavy looking belt attatched to the armor's faulds. These pieces are all highlighted with gold lights that also turn off when Terrowin isn't wearing the armor. The pauldrons are diamond shaped with pronounced rims, not only because they jut out an extra inch but also because both pauldrons have four golden lights, one for each side. His arms are guarded by humble-looking rerebraces, vambraces, couters, and gauntlets. The rerebraces and vambraces have a light running down the outside of each. The gauntlet has lights on the edges of the part that extends over the forearm and lights within the finger joints, as well as a circle of golden light on the back of each palm. His legs are guarded by similarly humble-looking cuisses, greaves, and sabatons. The cuisses have lights on the inside, where the seams of the armor would traditionally be, and the greaves have golden lights on the inside and outside of his calves, also where the seams would be. The sabatons have no lights and round out at the end. When Terrowin uses arc, the lights on his armor glow brighter than usual. Other Features He wears his silver wedding ring with an azure gemstone on his ring finder on his right hand, and he carries a yellow, chainless pocket watch with a black and light-blue digital face, and beneath the lid is a picture of his deceased wife and him taken two weeks before his wife was killed. She was five months pregnant at the time, and he was cleanly shaven, with longer hair. Their house is visible in the background. When not in armor, and what he wears beneath the armor with the exception of the shoes, Terrowin wears a worn red button-up shirt and worn denim blue jeans with damaged/torn ankles, and dark oak-brown steel-toed boots. Equipment Terrowin carries with him a Halberd with a dark grey hilt/pole and golden blade, spear, and hammer, as well as a gold ring around the lower edge of the pole, the end more commonly used as a bo staff. He also has a black and gold heavy machine gun and an energy shield that comes out of his armor's left forearm, which is also black and gold. Category:Official Character Roster